tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rosie
Rosie *'Class': SR USA Class *'Designer': Howard G. Hill *'Builder': Vulcan Iron Works or H. K. Porter, Inc *'Configuration': 0-6-0T *'Built': 1942 or 1943 Rosie is a tank engine who idolizes Thomas. Bio Rosie began idolising Thomas to the point of hero-worship and imitation. Though this is said to be the most sincere form of flattery, it only served to irritate Thomas whilst he was trying to deliver a special birthday post train to Alice at High Farm. He even started to try and avoid her, but after Thomas had an accident in the course of delivering this train, Rosie helped him and he came to respect her. Rosie later helped Thomas shunt trucks until Hector frightened her away. Rosie was later charged with acting as a back-engine to Emily with the funfair special. Wanting to take the train herself and, thinking she was doing Emily a favour, Rosie succeeded only in creating confusion and delay on a grand scale, but eventually set things right. Rosie rescued Thomas when his fire went out after playing a game of "splish, splash, splosh". She later let Diesel take her train of flowers which was headed for market. One day Rosie had a cracked wheel, so Thomas and Butch brought her a new one. On Sodor Surprise Day, Thomas bumped some coal trucks to surprise Gordon, but ended up surprising her instead. She is later seen being cleaned up with Whiff at the washdown, and joins Gordon and Thomas at Callan Castle to see Harold decked out in bright lights to make Gordon laugh. Persona Rosie is a friendly, respectful, and helpful tank engine. She and Thomas like to have fun and also like to help each other when they are doing work. Rosie could be described as a feisty, energetic tomboy who is not afraid to work hard. Basis Rosie is an SR USA Class 0-6-0T. Fifteen of these engines were sold to the Southern Railway where they were used as dockyard shunters. Livery Rosie is painted lavender with light grey tank panels, gold boiler bands, and red detailing on her wheels and metalwork. Appearances Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK; thirteenth season onwards) * Jules de Jongh (US; thirteenth season onwards) * Hisayo Mochizuki (Japan) * Simona Pahl (Germany) * Micaela Incitti (Italy) * Justyna Bojczuk (Poland) * Talya Barkay (Israel) * Lena Meieran (Norway; thirteenth - sixteenth season) * Mildred Barrera (Mexico; thirteenth season onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French Canada) * María Rubio (Spain; thirteenth season onwards) Trivia * Rosie was the first engine of an American class to be introduced in the television series. * Rosie's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * In Red for Rosie, one image depicts her with a tender. * Rosie's whistle is a higher pitched version of Thomas'. * Rosie has both her whistle and connecting rods in different positions compared to her prototype: ** Rosie's whistle is positioned behind her rear dome whilst her prototype has its whistle positioned on the right side of the middle dome. ** Rosie's connecting rods are attached to her middle driving wheels whereas her prototype has its connecting rods attached to the rear driving wheels. ** Her funnel is also taller than her basis. * Rosie has had a few modifications throughout the television series, these include: ** Season 13: *** Her face became slightly smaller. *** Her funnel and steam pipes became thinner. *** Her lamp-irons were removed. *** A detail on her coal bunker has been pushed in. ** Mid-Season 17: *** She gained a permanent headlamp of the same design as Ferdinand's mounted in front of her funnel. * A magazine fact file states that she works on Thomas' Branch Line. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (normal, battery powered; discontinued, holiday versions, early engineers and roll and whistle) * Take Along (normal, metallic, and "lights and sounds"; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal, talking; discontinued, and glow racers) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (many versions) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Minis (classics and DC super friends; coming soon) * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal, metallic and transparent; Japan only) * Boss (discontinued) * Discover Junction * Bath Toys * Micro Rubber Engines Gallery File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail9.png|Rosie in her introductory episode File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail61.png File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail11.png|Rosie's wheels File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail12.png|Rosie's whistle File:ThomasSetsSail32.png|Rosie in the eleventh season File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar50.png|Rosie covered in mud File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial50.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial88.png|Rosie and Emily with CGI faces File:SplishSplashSplosh37.png|Rosie in full CGI File:SplishSplashSplosh55.png|Thomas and Rosie File:MistyIslandRescue8.png|Rosie in Misty Island Rescue File:JamesInTheDark2.png|Diesel and Rosie File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty4.png|Rosie in the fourteenth season File:StuckonYou3.png|Rosie with Thomas in the fifteenth season File:Salty'sSurprise18.png|Rosie at the Steamworks File:SodorSurpriseDay14.png|Rosie covered in coal dust File:KingoftheRailway31.png|Rosie and Hiro File:SteamieStafford4.png|Rosie in seventeenth season File:Percy'sLuckyDay26.png|Rosie with Bill and Ben at Maron File:TaleOfTheBrave82.png|Rosie, Percy and Thomas File:Toad'sAdventure117.png|Rosie with Harvey, Paxton, and Charlie File:SamsonatYourService24.png|Rosie at the Shunting Yards File:RosieCGImodelspecifications.png|Rosie's CGI model specifications File:RosieCGIpromo.png File:RosieCGIpromo2.jpg File:RosieHead-onPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of Rosie File:RosieatBrendamDocksCGIpromo.png|Rosie at Brendam Docks File:RosieCGIpromo3.jpg File:RosieatDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie at Drayton Manor DraytonManorRosie.jpg|Rosie in the Sheds at Drayton Manor File:CGIRosieDraytonManor.jpg|CGI Rosie at Drayton Manor File:RosieDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie's TV model on display at Drayton Manor File:Rosie'sRocks1.jpg|Rosie in a magazine story File:Rosie'sReallyUsefulScrap!2.gif File:RedforRosie.jpg|Rosie with a tender and Spencer File:Rosie'sbasis.JPG|Rosie's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayRosie.jpg|2007 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Rosie.JPG|2013 Wooden Railway File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesRosie.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersRosie.png|Wooden Railway Early Engineers File:WoodenRailwaySnowyRosieMusicalCaboose.jpg|Wooden Railway Snowy Rosie with the Musical Caboose File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredRosie.JPG|Wooden Railway Battery Powered File:RollandWhistleRosie.jpg|Wooden Railway Roll and Whistle File:TOMYRosie.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYRosieOriginal.jpg|TOMY (Original) File:TOMYTrackMasterRosie2007.jpg|TrackMaster (Original) File:TrackMasterRosie.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterRosieWithRedBrakevan.gif File:TakeAlongRosie.jpg|Take Along File:MetallicTakeAlongRosie.jpg.jpg|Metallic Take Along File:Take-n-PlayRosie.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013Rosie.PNG|2013 Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015Rosie.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingRosie.jpg|Talking Take-n-Play File:Wind-upRosie.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upmetallicRosie.jpg|Metallic Wind-up File:Wind-upTransparentRosie.jpg|Transparent Wind-up File:MegaBloksRosie.png|Mega Bloks File:MinisDCSuperFriendsRosie.png|Minis (DC super friends) File:RosieBathSquirter.PNG|Fisher-Price Bath Squirter File:RosieBathSquirter.jpg|TOMY Bath Squirter File:DiscoverJunctionRosie.jpg|Discover Junction File:MyFirstThomasRosie.jpg|My First Thomas File:RosiePrototypeStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Prototype Story Library cover File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRosie.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book File:Rosie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See also * Category:Images of Rosie Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:Tank engines Category:Thomas' Branch Line